kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Baylin
Adam Baylin was a member of the Latnok Society, which in turn created Zzyzx. Family & Relationship Parents * Unnamed Mother - (Mother; deceased) Children * Kyle Trager - (Biological Son/Fellow Clone) Relationships * Sara - (Girlfriend) Before Season 1 Adam was born to a mother after 13 months of pregnancy, but she died during child birth. Adam attended the University of Washington, where he met Professor William Kern. Together, they created the company known as Zzyzx to study the possibility of maximizing human brain power. In June of 1982, Baylin and his lover, whose first name is Sarah, made their last stop to a restaurant located by Route 12. Jessi was later cloned from Sarah. On their last stop, they etched their first initals into the table they frequented: S and A. Adam was considering abandoning 781227 because of lack of progress when he was denied access into 781227's room by William Kern. Kern took over the company and ordered the guards to take get rid of Adam. He and Brian Taylor were being led down a hallway where Brian managed to get Adam away from the guards so he could escape, unbeknownst to him that Brian was actually working together with Kern. Adam hired Tom Foss to keep tabs on 781227 while he hid from Zzyzx with Brian. Tom kept in contact with Adam even after 781227's escape from Zzyzx and meeting the Trager family. Season 1 Kyle learned of Adam's existence while visiting the University of Washington. He was a student working with Professor William Kern back in the 80's before disappearing. Kyle found coordinates on one of his papers and followed it to Zzyzx headquarters. After Kyle's "birth parents" came to take him home, a stranger, later revealed to be Adam, spoke to Kyle about religion. Kyle returned to the Tragers and lied and said he remembered the Petersons. The Petersons took Kyle to Baylin's mansion. Adam promised to tell Kyle everything he wanted to know. Season 2 At the beginning of the season, Adam was explaining the origin of Zzyzx and why Kyle was created in the first place, including the lack of bellybutton and teaching Kyle a new trick: telekinesis. Kyle also met another friend of Adam's, Brian Taylor, while at his mansion. Unfortunately, Zzyzx managed to track them down and shoot Adam. Tom Foss detonated a bomb in the Zzyzx building in retaliation, unknowingly releasing Jessi in the process. Kyle later gained the ability to recall memories, which allowed him to remember a conversation he had with Adam. By moving around in the memory, Kyle was able to spot a disc Adam hid for him. Kyle listened to the disc and decoded a message that read "Don't trust Foss." As Kyle explored the ruins of Zzyzx during a camping trip organized by Lori, he had flashbacks about both William Kern's and Brian Taylor's betrayals. After Jessi ran away from home after discovering the truth, Kyle argued within his own subconscious in the form of Adam Baylin, on whether or not to disobey Nicole's orders to stay in lock-down. Kyle decided it was the right thing to do to find Jessi and help her set things right. It was later revealed that Adam survived and was found by Kyle and Jessi in a cabin on Route 12 in a room where he was resting in a hospital-like room. Kyle and Jessi attempted to talk to Baylin and Adam told Kyle not to trust Jessi. After that, Kyle and Jessi ran off, leaving Baylin in the room. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 *1. The Prophet *6. Does Kyle Dream of Electric Fish (flashbacks) *9. Ghost in the Machine (flashbacks) *12. Lockdown (Kyle's subconscious) *13. Leap of Faith (unconscious) *18. Between the Rack and a Hard Place Baylin Adam Baylin Adam Baylin Adam Baylin Adam Baylin Adam Baylin Adam